prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Blossom Princess Peach Coord
(さくらひめもも) is a Lovely-type coord that is Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Cherry Blossom Princess Pale Blue-Green Coord, Cherry Blossom Princess Violet Coord and the Cherry Blossom Princess Coral Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A white top with long sleeves and a print of pale pink sakura and petals. The sleeve is white with a pink ombre and scalloped lining beneath a pale pink sakura pattern. On each shoulder are two apricot strands connected to a tassel that hangs beneath a pink bow adorned by a white flower. The middle is lined by a thick pink band, followed by a white band lined in green, and a thinner pink band surrounding the chiffon scalloped collar. So far down the sleeve is an apricot bow to match the one around the bottom, sewn to a white lace cuff held by pink string. Sticking out from this is the large scalloped cuff matching the top of the sleeve. A green obi wraps around the middle with lace lining the center, held by two pink ropes tied at the center adorned by gold pearls, with tasseled tails and a white flower on each side. Sticking out of the bottom of the torso is flower shaped fabric in a chiffon to pink gradient. On each section is a pale pink sakura. Skirt A white skirt trim with ruffled pleats, followed by a flower-shape layer of chiffon to pink gradient, lined by a pale pink sakura flower pattern. Over the skirt is a pink peplum, the bottom of which is shaped like layered sakura petals and has them scattered over it. Another peplum layer is sewn over this in pale pink, covered in sakura and petals, and lined by white lace held by pink string and a pink border. Two petals stick out beneath this in green and chiffon. The waistband is apricot to match the rope wrapped around the skirt, with the tassels hanging beneath a bow. The bow is adorned by decorative flowers, and on each hip is a gold ornament. Shoes Green sandals with a chunk heel. White to pink gradient fabric covers the lower leg with pink border and a thin strip that reaches the toes, adorned by a gold clip. The sides of the foot and heel are exposed. Printed on the fabric are white flowers and petals. Sewn to the back are three apricot rope bows, matching the flower that hangs from the front, adorned by a gold pearl connected to a tassel. Around the top the fabric is lined in green. On one leg are sakura tattoo, on the other leg is a lace band held by pink string. Accessory A white brim with pink string and an apricot rope on the side, adorned by decorative flowers. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord that is Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the Jewel Vol. 1. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Cherry Blossom Princess Peach Coord.PNG Image 02 (1).png image_01 sakura.png Anime Screenshots KiraTicket Anime Screenshots D4pI-WZU0AEmL0q.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Jewel Vol. 1